You Know You're In Marching Band When
by 506thpir
Summary: How you can know you're a Band Geek I just had to do one of these. Especially with Marching Band starting.


AN: I was thinking about Marching Band, and I decided to write one of these. And non-band related; I saw the Hannah Montana Movie. It was actually pretty good. There wasn't enough Mitchell Musso though. Haha. Anyway, to the BANDNESS!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How To Know You're In The Marching Band

You tend to march. OUTSIDE Marching Band.

You try to recruit your non-band friends into Marching Band.

You argue which section is better.

You Can and have slept near the Drumline when they're warming up.

When the season is over you have withdrawal syndromes.

You hate to explain what an instrument is to non-band people.

Band Camp is the highlight of your summer.

Half of the clothes in your closet are band related.

During another bands half-time show, you judge them.

When wearing your uniform, you walk and wear it with pride. Even if it's just to the bathroom.

There's at least one Marching Band related thing on your Myspace or Facebook profile.

You've joined a Marching Band related group on Facebook.

When changing into your Concert/Symphonic Band uniform, (in the bathroom) you complain that you can't do it in the Band Room like with your Marching Uniform.

When you're a rookie, you can't wait to be a veteran.

You'd cry if you couldn't join Marching Band.

If you're called a "Band Geek", or "Band Nerd" you smile and say "Yup!"

If someone talks bad about the Band, you become defensive.

If the Band can't go to a game one Friday night, half the Band is on Facebook complaining about it.

Your Director knows who you have a crush on in the Band.

Said Director has walked passed you two, stopped, stared at the both of you, said "I know" and walked away.

8 Months after Band Camp is over, you still have a Band Tan.

You know that Band people are very proud of their Band Tans.

You've started a story with, "One time at Band Camp" or "When I was at Band Camp"

You complain about Marching Band during the season, but miss it when the season is over.

When the Director mentions Marching Band during Band Class you automatically listen.

You can't wait for the next season so you can teach the rookies.

You beg for the Director to let you know what the next seasons show will be about.

It seems weird to see the Drum Major during school hours.

It's normal to see a group of people come in to a morning practice (Band Camp) with a Waffle House hat on.

You think of the Band as a second family.

You call dating within the Band, "Band Incest"

You've used the term "Band Incest" and had to explain it.

You're afraid to anger the Color Guard.

You've been hit with a flag. On purpose.

You hum the half-time show.

When you're with a group of your Band friends, you start to hum the show, and even do the visuals. People give you weird looks, but you don't care.

You love listening to the Drumline, but you'll never tell them that.

Your non-Band friends have told you to stop talking about Marching Band.

When non-Band friends tell you that the Marching Season is over you reply with "NO IT'S NOT! IT'S NEVER OVER!"

Half of your body is more tan the other, thanks to afternoon practices during Band Camp.

You hate block formations.

Your friends say that they're afraid of Band people and think they're weird. You say you don't under stand why and continue high stepping down the hall.

You usually end up eating dinner at the school when there's a game. You don't have time to eat at home.

When Freshman eat in the Band room, you scold them and tell them to eat outside or in the hallway.

You love the Band Bus.

You can still march the show 4 months after the season is over.

You love to sing and dance in the stands.

While wearing your uniform, people stare at you. You smile and think 'Yea, I'm badass.'

The Band has been on the news. You see it and start to freak out.

The highlight of the SCHOOL YEAR is Marching Band.

You don't like/it aggravates you when people are in the Marching Band, but don't care for it and treat it as a joke.

Dating within your section seems weird.

High Brass and Low Brass argue on who's superior. (High Brass always wins)

You Understand the Band Directors jokes.

You laugh at the jokes no matter how stupid they are.

Even after several competitions, you're still nervous.

You hate Gush'N'Gos.

You know it's not smart to wear Converse and march.

You miss the Seniors when they graduate.

You have dreams about Marching Band.

The Band Room is a second home to you.

You simply, love the Band.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------AN: This was fun to write. I even got an idea for a Marching Band fic. And for those of you that don't know, a Gush-N'-Go is when during Band Camp, the Director let's you get water or something to drink, but you only have like, 2 minutes to drink it. (I hate them. We made fun of them during our Section Skits. Hahaha. I miss Marching Band……)


End file.
